What am I?
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: What if Jacob was actually able to change people into Werewolves? What if Edward would do anything to keep Bella from that fate? Even turn her into a Vampire. First fanfic. Will try to update soon.
1. Love bite

**I do not own any of the characters or any aspect of the twilight saga, this is just for recreational purposes. **

**I also know that Jacob can't infect humans and make them werewolf's, this is just an idea I had.**

**Based after Jacob kisses Bella for the first time in Eclipse, Jacob has just told Bella that he is sorry about her hand.**

My hand was killing me, and it was all Jacob's fault. Why did he kiss me? Why couldn't he just accept we were friends and nothing more? Edward was steering me towards his Volvo when Jacob called after us.

"Bella what has he got that I haven't!?" He asked desperately.

That was very annoying, I had explained to him what Edward meant to me, I wasn't even going to dignify the question with an answer.

Suddenly Jacob was in front of me, his huge form blocking the car door.

"Step away Dog, she is already angry enough with you as it is", Edward warned.

"Is this about the whole immortality thing?" Jacob asked, too loud, Charlie was in the house.

"Jacob, keep your voice down!" I whispered frantically.

"I've had about enough of this Jacob, come on Bella, we'll walk," I knew by walk he meant him sprinting at an inhuman speed through the woods whilst carrying me on his back, I'd learnt to quite enjoy it by now.

Edward took my good hand and we walked towards the forest, I hoped Charlie hadn't noticed. As we walked Edward groaned, I knew why, the sound of Jacob's big feet following us had been the cause.

Once we got further into the trees, Edward whipped around to stare at Jacob.

He seemed lost for words. Jacob grinned evilly, I didn't like that grin, when I saw that grin I didn't have be a mind reader to know he was thinking of something Edward didn't agree with.

"Don't you- ever..." Edward stammered, Jacob's smile widened.

"Why shouldn't I? It's what she wants, you would know that if you listened to her more often, you should have heard her reaction when she heard I wasn't aging."

I figured from that, that the subject was still to do with immortality but I couldn't figure out more than that. The look on Edward's face was a mix of incredulity and absolute outrage.

" What is it? Will somebody please tell me wh-" I said, cut off.

"Bella, be a werewolf!" Jacob said taking me off guard .

" You- you can't- you said you weren't that kind of werewolf." I was in complete disbelief, he couldn't do that, besides, I didn't want to be one! Did I?

Jacob was looking at me now not Edward, who was pacing back and forth between the trees, obviously really focusing on not tearing Jacob's head off.

"That's what I was told, but I overheard my dad talking to the other elders..." He began trailing off.

He was looking at me, deep into my eyes with such love that was overwhelming, but a love that I couldn't return. He was clearly desperate, tugging at straws trying to get me to choose him, but there wasn't a choice, not when Edward was in my life. Although Jacobs offer was quite intriguing, I didn't want to use him in any way shape or form but I couldn't help letting my mind wander.

Me, powerful, able to change into a super- strong wolf when I needed to. The speed would be incredible, I would be tough, able to look after myself, I would heal quickly if I was hurt. I could finally keep up with Edward.

That's when I realised no one had spoken for quite a while. Jacob was looking hopeful, Edward was horror-struck, I was sure that he was unable to fathom why I was even considering it. Then he was pleading.

"No, Bella please, no." He whispered.

I wanted to tell that I wasn't even thinking about it, I hated anything that caused him pain, but I couldn't lie to him like that, he would see through it anyway.

"I-It's not that....I just-" I started not knowing where to end.

"Bella please, please don't try this wolf thing! It could be dangerous; I can see that you're not thinking of the repercussions that may arise!" Edward begged, like someone who was trying to persuade a suicidal person not to jump off a cliff. (Well that was one thing I was never going to do again).

Did he think I was threatening him with this?

"She's thought it through and it's what she wants! Come on Bella, let's do this, screw the "repercussions"." Jacob said imitating Edward.

Thought it through? Of course I hadn't!

"Of course she hasn't thought it through!" Edward said almost trying to convince himself, he pulled me closer to him. "She- she- she'd be better off as a vampire!"

He wanted me to be a vampire? I never thought I'd hear anything remotely like that come from his mouth.

"I'll do it, I'll do it right now Bella, if you want." Edward promised, his amber eyes burning into me, he was leaning into me, his mouth getting closer to my neck.

At that point I felt two things, two sets of teeth on my skin. Edward's on my neck, Jacob's on my arm.

Then all was dark.

**This is my first fan fiction, i'll try to add to it as soon as posible. Please review. :)**


	2. I bet you never saw an exploding vampire

**I do not own any of the characters or any aspect of the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does, who is awesome; this is just for recreational purposes. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a severe case of writers block, lol. Although I think it was worth the wait if I do say so myself, ********. Please enjoy and review! **

What am I?- Chapter 2: I bet you never saw an exploding vampire.

The pain...

Nothing but the pain...

Just excruciating...agonising... unbearable pain.

Indescribable.

Finally I was sort of aware of my surroundings. I began to wonder. How long had it been? Where was Edward? Where was I? _What _was I?

Then Edward, it had to be, no one else's voice could be so perfect, spoke.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Oh, what kind of a monster am I?" he asked, tortured.

Then another voice answered a high tinkling sound. "You're not a monster Edward. You _are _stupid though".

Alice.

"Alice can't you see anything!? Anything at all!? " Edward said, it sounded like he would sob if he could.

Alice sighed. There was silence and then she let out a cry of frustration.

"It's too hard, I see her briefly and then everything fades out of focus."

"Well what _could_ you see?" Edwards's anger came across through the words.

"Well, she _looks _normal, normal for a vampire anyway," Alice added.

Once again silence.

"You probably can't see her properly because that _dog _has infected her," Edward answered her thoughts I assumed. When he said the word dog so much hate coursed through the word. He meant Jacob, of course he meant Jacob, I mean look at what he had done.

I finally understood Edward's reluctance to change me. I wasn't ready for this. In fact, before I knew what I was going to be. A vampire. Strong and beautiful.

Now what would I be? A half vampire, half werewolf _hybrid_?

Then the pain withdrew from my fingers and toes. The relief was overwhelming, knowing that the pain was retracting, however slowly.

Hours past, the pain died back, creeping slowly towards my heart. My heart beat got faster until it was as fast as a hummingbird's, and then, nothing.

I took a moment appreciate the lack of pain, then I rose and opened my eyes, I was aware that I had done so in less than half a second.

In front me was Edward, my angel, my world, my heart.

I was finally able to take in the beauty of his face completely; I was overwhelmed by the urge I had to kiss him fiercely. Unfortunately though there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Bella," His voice was filled with both relief and fear.

The rest of the family stood before me after Edward had spoken, they were all so_ beautiful_, I mean they were beautiful to me when I was human but just....wow.

_Was_ human. That was going to take some getting used to.

Edward started to tentatively step towards me, Jasper and Emmett put their hands on either of Edward's shoulders to hold him back, but he shrugged them off and continued towards me.

"Edward," Jasper warned," I don't really think you should risk it". I looked to Jasper to see that he was cover in crescent shaped scars, I looked to my own, the crescent on my hand was luminous, I tore my eyes away.

"Risk?" I asked. Then I gasped, was that _my _voice!? It was so, for lack of a better word, pretty.

I looked to their faces, each terrified for Edward.

"Um, seriously guys I feel fine, I won't...attack you guys or anything." I insisted.

After a lot of persuasion my family accepted that I wasn't about to attack anyone anytime soon.

A relieved Edward strode across the room and scooped me into his arms and kissed me, it was the best thing I had ever experienced. All too soon, he stopped, he looked confused.

"Bella, you're hot!" Edward said, eyes wide.

"Well, why is that such a shock?" I said taken aback," Aren't people supposed to be more attractive when they turn into a vampire? I mean I know I wasn't very pretty when I was human, but-"

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you? You're beautiful in any way shape or form, human or not! But that's not what I meant, _you're_ hot, you _feel _hot, well warm....like a human". He replied.

"Huh, what's that about?" Alice asked.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Well, I'm guessing that because Bella has both Vampire and Werewolf-"

Edward growled.

"-Genes in her, the Extreme cold of a Vampire and the intense heat of a werewolf have cancelled each other out to create a human temperature".

Edward was in awe, he stroked my cheek and I was pleased to note that it still sent a thrill through my whole being.

After Alice showing me how "awesome" I looked, Jaspers continuous questioning as to why I wasn't tearing their heads off right now, Carlisle examining me to see if I had any other "wolfy" qualities and Alice and Rosalie, (incidentally Rosalie seemed to be acting much more warmly to me since my transformation) whisking me away for an emergency fashion meeting as Alice called it, Edward suggested that we go hunting.

We hunted for hours on end, was less unpleasant than I thought it would be, especially as I felt that I needed to do absolutely anything to quench my burning thirst.

The time I spent alone with Edward was _interesting_, to say the least.

We spent the night in a cottage designed by Esme, she was going to give it to us after the wedding, but, well I guess we needed it now.

The next day Edward and I raced back the Cullen house to find Jacob Black confronting the whole family.

"Bella! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry I was just stupid and desperate and reckless! I'm so sorry!" Jacob yelled to me, although with my new enhanced hearing I would have heard him if he whispered.

Jasper was holding Jacob back; he was trying to get to me.

Edward was seething, "filthy mongrel!" he cried, but before he could get anywhere near Jacob Emmett had grabbed him.

The two were struggling to escape their holder's grip, Edward was growling and Jacob was shouting curse words.

Alice rolled her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

"Stop!" I yelled, even when shouting my voice was beautiful, wait, no time to be vain Bella!

There was silence, everyone turned to look at me.

"Jacob, don't worry its okay, your werewolf bite didn't affect me at all except make me warmer, I forgive you." I said calmly.

Jacob looked relieved, but was that a flicker of disappointment across his face?

"Besides, why do you care so much about a blood sucker anyway?" I said, mocking him.

"You're not an ordinary blood sucker, unlike the rest of these pieces of scum!" As soon as he said it I could tell that he regretted it. Although that didn't matter to me.

I just stood there, feeling so angry that it was indescribable. How dare he!? How dare he insult my family? He doesn't even know how kind and loving they are. How can he say that he loves me if he can't even accept the people closest to my heart?

Before I knew what I was doing I was crossing over to Jacob, I was there in under a second. Nobody dared stop me, knowing that I would just push them aside with my newborn strength. Jasper backed away, crossing to Alice to protect her, which was just pointless because she wasn't to one I wanted.

"Jacob Black, why are you doing this to me?"

I was so livid.

"I just forgave you for trying to turn me and you insult us!"

I was screaming at him like I'd never done to anyone before, damn these vampire mood swings.

"Who do you think you are?"

No wait this was more than just a vampire mood swing, I could tell, I mean I was practically trembling.

"I know who you are; you're just some annoying little boy who doesn't want me to be happy unless he is!

No, I was actually trembling, fiercely, what the heck was going on?

"Well I'll tell you something Jacob, if you ever come near me or my family again, I'll...."

Oh no.

"....I'll".

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask, terrified for me.

Then it happened.

I felt my clothes rip off me as my whole being expanded. Then it was as if my body was ripped open, fur exploding out from inside me. Then I stood there, on four legs, as tall as a horse but of course not. I knew what I was.

_A werewolf_.

I just didn't know what to do so I let my instincts take over, and I ran into the deepest part of the forest, so I could do something about this.


	3. A good view

**I do not own any of the characters or any aspect of the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does, who is awesome; this is just for recreational purposes. **

 **Please enjoy and review! **

It seemed as if I were running at the speed of light, I was even faster than I was when I was a vampire. The speed would be intoxicating if I wasn't struggling with my inner turmoil. So I was a vampire that could turn into a werewolf, figures, I was never normal.

_I'm such a freak. _

_You're not a freak Bells._

_Jacob?_

_Yeah._

I sighed inwardly. _Listen Jake, I'm sorry._

_Don't worry Bells; believe me I know what it's like to phase for the first time. If anything, you handled it well. Will you stop running? I can't tell where you are, you're going too fast._

_Oh, sorry._

I stopped running; I was in the middle of a huge clearing.

_Do you have any idea how fast you were running? I've been to that clearing before, it takes me days to get there! _

_You stop then and I'll head back to you._

I whipped around and ran in the direction I came, after a few minutes I found a russet brown wolf. It was Jacob and his big wolf eyes were wide.

_Wow, she's even beautiful as a wolf. Hey Bells._

_Hi Jacob, but you do know that even though I'm a wolf now nothing's going to change._

But then I looked at myself through his eyes and I saw a wolf with long wavy mahogany fur. I was slight, but bigger than Leah, my eyes were brown, no wait.

I walked closer to Jacob until I was nose-to-nose to him. In his mind he and I were not in wolf form and I was getting closer to him like I was now but as if to kiss him. Before he could complete that fantasy I snapped him out of it.

_Jacob! No! Just no!_

_Sorry. _

He was disappointed that he couldn't complete his fantasy.

_I was just trying to see my eyes, they're-_

_You're human eyes, yeah._

_Well that's a plus I guess._

_A plus? You realise that you may the world's first and only werewolf/vampire._

_Wow, I guess I am._

I pondered that for a while, and then asked a question.

_Well, where do I go from here?_

_You'll need to come up to LaPush with me, the others and I have to train you to deal with this. Who knows what other freaky crap you've got hidden under your sleeves. _

_Right, but before we go I want you to apologise to my family, Jacob._

Jacob was imagining himself surrounded by my family; they were closing in on him, eyes red, fangs barred.

_Jacob you know very well we don't have fangs! Hyperbole or what?_

_Huh? _

I sighed inwardly again.

_No, you're right Bella I'll say sorry. God I feel like such a child._

_A big furry child. _I thought and then flew past him.

_Hey!_

I gave a bark of a laugh. I was just away from the Cullen house when I stopped; I had to wait for what seemed like an age before Jake arrived.

_Okay that speed of yours is gonna take some getting used to._

_I need to change back, what do I do? _ I asked as we walked the remainder of the way.

_Clear your mind, just relax everything._

When we arrived back at the house we stared at each other for a bit.

_Do you actually think I'd let you see me naked?_

_Right, sorry._

He started to gallop away.

_Although I did get an awesome view when you ripped out of your clothes earlier, grrrroooowwwl._

He was replaying the moment over and over in his mind.

_Not my ideal way to see you naked Bella, but it'll do...for now._

_Jacob! This is not helping to whole calm feeling I'm going for!_

I went round the back of the house, cleared my mind, and before I knew it I was in vampire mode again. I scaled the side of the house approaching Alice's window, I made sure it was empty before hoping in there and grabbing a few clothes.

_She's gonna be mad I didn't use the fully stocked wardrobe in mine and Edward's cottage._

I thought fleetingly about Alice's reaction and then walked out of her room to find her and Edward waiting there for me. "Bella! What are you doing!? You have a perfectly good-"

Yep the reaction went something like that, but I didn't bother to listen any further, I was too preoccupied with my own personal piece of heaven strolling towards me.

He rested his one hand on the back of my head, the other on the small of my back, and then he kissed me with such passion that I was lifted off the ground. When we had finished, I was left feeling very giggly and flustered.

I couldn't even string two words together. "You...I-didn't...you." I was trying to tell him that He shouldn't do that to me out of the blue, I got confused.

"I love you too, Bella." He said, kissing the top of my head. I immediately forgot what my point was and replied with complete conviction,"I love you too."

We looked into each other's eyes for a while until Alice cleared her throat.

"Any way..." She said dragging out the "A". "Bella!" She exclaimed, when I didn't answer just looked at her blankly she elaborated "You're a werewolf!"

"Oh.....that." I said filled with chagrin.

"Bella, no need to be ashamed, this is a gift, you must be so powerful, you're special, and not in a condescending way." Edward smiled.

"What so...you don't think I'm a freak?" I asked hurriedly.

"How could you even think that!?" Edward asked, offended. Whilst Alice gasped scandalised.

"Of course, you're right, you're better than that." I corrected.

"Please don't misconstrue slight trepidation with aversion." Alice said quietly.

"Jasper?" I guessed.

"Well it's mostly because you're a new born anyway; he thinks you're gonna snap. With the whole werewolf thing he's just....gone a little overboard." Alice said hesitantly.

"I haven't gone overboard; we need to take precautions, better safe than sorry." Said Jasper from downstairs.

"I'm not attacking anyone Jasper." I said, annoyed.

"Okay....kinda forgot you could hear me now." He said laughing awkwardly.

I smirked, Edward and Alice laughed.

"Well I suppose he can't be that bad if he's allowing you to be alone with me." I said referring to Alice.

"Well he_ did_ try to dissuade me." She recalled.

"If dissuade suddenly means "held on to you at the ankles until you made puppy dog eyes", then yeah." Emmett called from downstairs.

Then I heard footsteps, "It's on man!", "Bring it on bro!" and a scuffle breaking out.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. She headed downstairs, Edward and me right behind her.

**Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with my other story, "Love changes." Feel free to check it out by the way. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
